


Emesis Gravidarum

by letsmoveourbootybutts



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Vomiting, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmoveourbootybutts/pseuds/letsmoveourbootybutts
Summary: A little extra scene for The Budding of the Wurbuxx. As if the ravenous hunger demanded by the Wurbuxx bud isn't enough, the poor Twin has a bit of morning sickness. Thankfully Alice is a good bud-steward.UPDATE: added an illustration by the lovely @tummysoup on Twitter!





	Emesis Gravidarum

Alice made a hasty return to the freezer room, her arms stacked high with bottles of bleach, rat poison and drain cleaner, all just stuff from the cafeteria that she could grab in one go. She was irritated but underneath was a layer of concern. There was enough that could go wrong with a normal pregnancy, for all she knew the preggo one had eaten his sibling by now.

She kicked the door open and was greeted by a stench like no other, acid and ammonia and rotting meat swirling together in an odor potent enough to make her gag. She quickly regained her composure and took in the scene in front of her.

The pregnant one was hunched over a drawer, his body shuddering while his twin held his hair. He uttered a high pitched groan like a sick cat and gagged before disgorging another slick splat of malodorous clear vomit. After spitting out a few chunks of cadaver he moaned again, his brother sympathetically stroking his back. They turned to behold their bud-steward.

"Morning sickness?"

The pregnant one lurched over and grabbed for the bleach, unscrewing the cap with his impossibly long tongue before suckling at the bottle with frenzied desire.

"The wurbuxx bud is in essence, a parasite. It takes a toll on all of our physical systems and—hey, slow down. You are going to engage in emesis again."

The pregnant one gulped thickly and belched, fumes of bleach and barf breath wafting out. Alice saw what was about to happen and lifted him up in a quick motion so she could set him in front of his vomiting drawer. He gulped again before emitting another splatter of puke, this one reeking of bleach. After a few more gags and coughs he flopped bonelessly into his pile of frozen food.

"So, tell me again what a blessing the budding is? I am very much "feeling the glow!'"

Alice crouched next to him and arranged the provisions where he would be able to reach them. "Oh, bless your baby bones. Why don't you two hang tight while I get a bucket, 'k?"

"Would you also obtain some iodine? It is vital for healthy crystal formation."

"You got it."

The pregnant one took a slow sip of bleach and his brother looked on in concern. He gazed up from under the agonized furrow of his brow and murmured a quiet "thank you."

"De nada. Stay frosty, girls."


End file.
